LoL is not just for guys
by TTigerz
Summary: All girls know this problem. You've got a date with your boyfriend and he blows you off because of a game. The girls have had the same problem. After a date that wasn't really a date the girls decide to take revenge. A friend asked me to write this.


**LoL isn't only for guys.**

_All girls know this problem. You've got a date with your boyfriend and he blows you off because of a game. The girls have had the same problem. After a date that wasn't really a date the girls decide to take revenge. And how to do it better than beating the boys at their own game?_

'Hey girls.'

'Hey Cornelia. Why the sad face?' Will asked.

'Well, you know that Caleb is spending more time on Earth right?' Cornelia said annoyed.

'Yeah, so? I thought you would be happier.' Irma said with a frown.

'Yeah, I thought so too. Wrong!' Cornelia said seriously angry. 'The only reason for Caleb to stay on Earth is to play that stupid game that Martin introduced him a month ago!'

'You mean, uhh… What was it called again?' Taranee said.

'League of Legends?' Hay-Lin piped up.

'Yeah. Ever since the boys got to know it, they can't talk about anything else!' Irma said annoyed. 'It's skill that, summoner this, champion OP… And I don't get it!'

'Well, see it this way. After months of asking WE finally got a date with our guys!' Will said a little cheery.

The girls were right, though. For the past two months the guys have been ditching them to play this new game. League of Legends. The main purpose is to defeat the characters your enemies are playing and destroy their main building which is called the Nexus.

The girls were waiting outside school just like they promised the boys. The boys came and picked them up and lead them all to different directions.

'Martin. Why are we going towards your house?' Irma asked confused.

'You'll see, sugar plum.' Martin said with a smile.

'Tell me, Eric. What are we going to do?' Hay-Lin asked cheerfully.

'Something you'll enjoy.' Eric said smiling.

The girls entered the boys' houses. They were brought to the rooms of the boys. Two chairs in front of the computer were waiting for them.

'What's this?' Cornelia questioned.

'I'm going to show you something.' Caleb said as he booted his computer.

Matt gave Will a spot next to him, in front of his computer.

'Hey guys!' Matt said through Skype.

'Hey, Matt.' Nigel answered.

'Hey.' Taranee's voice rang over Skype.

'Taranee? You're dragged into this too?' Irma asked over Skype.

'Irma?' Hay-Lin chirped.

'Hay-Lin?' Cornelia asked confused.

'Cornelia?' Will said. 'I guess your guys wanted you to see something too?'

'Yep.' Irma answered a little annoyed.

'Now girls, if you want to stay quiet. We want to show you something.' Martin said through Skype.

You could hear some 'Hmmph.' but the girls remained silent.

'You've noticed that we are playing this game for the past two months, right?' Nigel asked.

'Noticed? Oh, you mean every time you dumped us to play with your computer? No, haven't noticed a thing.' Irma said sarcastic.

Some laughter from the girls was heard while the guys remained silent.

'Yeah, well. We wanted to show you how cool this game is. And maybe you want to play with us..' Caleb said shyly.

'Boys!' Cornelia's angered voice said through Skype. 'Only thinking about games!'

'Corny, we can't blame them. After all they're just boys, simple life forms.' Irma said.

'Don't call me…' Cornelia started.

'Yes, how much we would like it to hear the two of you squabble, we just want to continue.' Nigel said bored.

'Look the game is called League of Legends, but you already know that.' Martin started.

'The main goal is to destroy the enemies main building with a character you choose.' Matt continued.

'And we want you to do a custom game against some bots. You can choose any champion you like and we'll explain the game.' Caleb said enthusiastic.

'Fine.' Irma voice growled.

'Okay.' Taranee and Will said together.

'I'm game!' Hay-Lin chirped happily.

'Hmmph.' Cornelia said.

The girls watched how the boys started the game. The waited until Martin made a custom game and invited them. All the girls saw a sort chat box. Above the chat box 5 names became visible and 5 weird names.

'Shadowangel?' Irma questioned.

'That's my summoner's name.' Matt replied. 'See? Everyone has one. Martin is G33kIknow, Nigel is GankLeaver, Caleb is Rebelb0y and Eric is StarrySky.'

'If you guys want to play this too then you have to think of a summoner's name.' Eric said.

'And those other names at the right side of the screen? Such as Sivir?' Will asked interested.

'Those are the bots you'll fight.' Matt answered.

'Sorry bots?' Cornelia said.

'Champions the computer controls. In the real game you don't see the champions of the enemy.' Caleb said.

'Why not?' Irma questioned.

'Because it would spoil the fun. 'Cause then you can build a team that can easily fight the opponent.' Nigel answered. 'So now you're fighting Sivir, Soraka, Alistar, Master Yii and Ryze.'

Suddenly the screen changed. Now they saw the names of their boyfriends on the left side of the screen. In the middle they saw 11 pictures of people. 10 had a exclamation mark on the right corner while one didn't.

'Why does that one doesn't have an exclamation mark?' Hay-Lin asked.

'Because I bought it with the IP I won.' Eric answered.

'IP?' the girls questioned.

'IP or Influence Points are earned at the end of each game. They are used to permanently unlock Runes, Rune pages and Champions. The amount of IP gained from each match varies. You receive bonus IP for consecutively not leaving a game, for having a long game (if you lose), for having a short game (if you win), and a bonus for a Summoner's first win of the day.' Martin said.

'My main champion, the champion I play the most is Garen, The might of Demacia.' Matt said.

'Demacia?' Will questioned.

'The world of LoL is divided in several countries and cities. Demacia is one of them.' Matt explained.

'Mine is Master Yii, The Wuju Bladesman.' Martin said.

'He looks like he pulled a bug over his head! Why does he have so many eyes?' Irma asked.

'To see better.' Martin replied.

'My champion is Pantheon, The Artisan of War.' Nigel said a little proud.

'Why is he only wearing a cape and his underwear?' Taranee asked.

This got snickers from the other guys.

'He's is made as a look-a-like from the 300 movie.' Nigel said embarrassed.

'Anyway, my champion is Rammus, The Armordillo.' Caleb said.

'He's ugly.' Cornelia commented.

This made Caleb sigh while the others laughed.

'And last but not least. My champion is Shaco, The Demon Jester.' Eric said.

'He looks creepy and funny at the same time!' Hay-Lin exclaimed. 'He's so spacious.'

'I knew you would like him.' Eric said before the others heard a smooching noise through Skype.

'Hey! If you want to snog then do it somewhere private and not over Skype.' Irma said annoyed.

'Sorry.' Hay-Lin said happily.

'Now choose your champion, you can choose everyone you see.' Caleb said.

The girls looked through the champions and chose the ones they liked the most. Will chose Irelia, The Will of the Blades. Irma chose Ashe, The Frost Archer. Taranee chose Annie, The Dark Child. Cornelia chose Tristana, The Megling Gunner. And Hay-Lin chose Karma, the Enlightened One.

They also had to choose Summoner's Spells, these are spells the player himself (or herself) can use on his/her enemies or on his/her own champion. The girls chose Heal and Revive. These are the Spells most new players use so the guys could understand. Heal, healed your own champion with a certain amount of health and also healed the health of nearby allies. Revive, well as the name implies, revives your death champion.

'No clue why you chose them but never mind. Let's begin.' Nigel said as the screen changed again.

Now they saw a loading screen. The saw their own champions together with the Summoner's Spells they had chosen.

'Will, may I ask you why you've chosen Irelia? She is one of the characters that is difficult to play.' Martin asked.

'Don't know. I guess I liked her.' Will said bluntly.

The screen changed again, now they all saw their five champions standing on a round spot. In the right corner of the screen they saw a minimap, at the bottom of the screen they saw 6 big squares and 1 smaller one. The guys explained them that those squares were the skills of a champion and the summoner's spells. The smaller square was the Passive of the champion, an effect the champion always has.

The map existed out of three lanes and a 'jungle' between them. In the jungle they could defeat certain monsters to gain an extra, a buff. In the lanes were turrets standing, and no champion was strong enough to take those things down alone. That's why every team has minions who try to push the turrets and kill the Nexus. If a champion slays a minion they gain experience points and gold. With that they can level and buy items.

The girls tried to play the game, sometimes with a curse or swear from one of the boys who were saying that they weren't doing it right. The girls pretended to be enthusiastic.

*Okay, so this is why they have been neglecting us.* Irma said greatly annoyed through the telepathic link.

*Yes, I can't believe!* Cornelia said back.

*I think we need to show them how it is to get neglected.* Will said evilly.

*Mmmm. I smell an idea.* Irma said with glee.

*Tell us, what are you planning?* Taranee said.

*It's quite easy. Hay-Lin are you listening too?* Will said.

*Wooohooo! I'm on a rampage! Take that Ryze! Oh… Sorry what were you saying?* Hay-Lin said.

As Will told the girls her plan they ended their game against the bots. They thanked their boyfriends and walked away, slowly setting their own plan in motion. The guys of course, felt that they screwed up and decided to make up for it.

For the 2 months that followed the guys asked the girls out on dates, promising that there would be no computer involved. They wanted to go to the cinema, park, city and in Caleb's and Matt's case Meridian but the girls said no. They had 'other' things to attend to. They were never specific about it and the boys were afraid they screwed it all. Matt and Caleb knew the girls weren't cheating but they weren't doing anything related to their Guardian business. Matt tried to ask Napoleon but Napoleon didn't dare to speak about it. He was afraid of what Cornelia would do to him. She promised him that, if he dared to tell Matt or one of the other boys what she and the girls were doing, that she and the girls would put him in a world of pain.

The boys were out of ideas and decided to play a match of LoL to discuss about their girlfriends and to get their mind of things.

'Can you believe it? For months they have been asking us for a date and we blew it. Then we try to make up for it and they just blow us off!' Matt said annoyed.

'I know what you mean, dude. Taranee hasn't spoken to me ever since.' Nigel said over Skype.

'Well, let's forget that now and focus on our game. Main characters?' Martin asked.

'Fine by me.' the others replied.

'I wonder who our opponents are.' Eric said.

'Well I guess we wait and see.' Caleb said.

Suddenly just before the timer hit zero the screens distorted for a moment.

'What the! Guys, did that happen to you too?' Nigel asked.

'What? That my screen suddenly distorted with no reason? Yeah.' Eric replied.

'Maybe it's a virus.' Matt mumbled.

'No, I just scanned the lot. No virus detected.' Martin said.

'Well, it doesn't matter. Let's take a look at our enemy.' Caleb said when the loading screen appeared.

'Okay…. so they have an Ashe, Tristana, Karma, Irelia and Annie. Summoner's Spells are Revive and Heal… This is going to be easy.' Nigel said arrogantly. 'Ashe will go mid so Martin you go mid too.'

'Okay.' Martin said. 'Hey, have you seen their summoner names?'

'Yeah, pretty weird. WavingHeart, Iridescentblue, TrulyHot, Corneredground and Holyflight. I wonder where they come from.' Eric said.

'Well, let's ask.' Matt said.

As the champions got summoned the guys started asking things over the all chat. Such as: 'Which country are you from? What's your gender? Summoner's level?'. The guys got to know that their opponents all came from the United States, were all female and all had summoner level 30.

At the beginning the guys were totally owning their opponents. It seemed as if their opponents didn't know how to play their characters. But that were the first five minutes.

'Wow, this Ashe is a fail.' Martin said over Skype. 'Watch, I'm going to own her again.'

Martin made his character walk towards the enemy Ashe when suddenly the four other champions attacked him from behind and in the flank.

'What the? They are already ganking! We are just level 3!' Martin exclaimed in shock.

The others quickly went to the middle lane but they found it deserted.

'Where are they now?' Matt questioned.

'Dunno.' Nigel answered.

Suddenly they heard something.

'Your turret has been destroyed.'

'F*ck! They are pushing bot lane!' Nigel said.

The guys quickly went to the bot lane, expecting to find the five enemy champions, but they found nothing.

'I bet that they are going to push top now.' Caleb said.

The others agreed on that and, when Martin was revived they went to the top lane. There they were slaying minions and waiting for the enemy when suddenly Matt looked at his mini map and saw that there middle turret was being destroyed.

'They are attacking mid!' Matt said.

They all rushed to mid and finally got a chance to slay their enemy. Or, so they thought. When they arrived they noticed the level difference. They were all level 3 while their enemies were level 5. The boys, who didn't expect this, got quickly slain by the 5 girl champions.

'What the?' they all said in astonishment.

The guys quickly regrouped and tried to hold their ground. The whole match took well counted 25 minutes. The boys got 10 kills while their enemy got 50. In the screen that appeared after the match the boys saw that their opponents were still hanging in the chat box.

G33kIknow: 'Wow! you guys were really good!'

Iridescentblue: 'We know.'

Shadowangel: 'Good? Way to good if you ask me.'

WavingHeart: 'What's wrong Matt? Can't handle the heat?'

This shocked the boys. How could this person know how what Matt's real name was?

Rebelb0y: 'How do you know Matt's real name?'

Corneredground: 'Come on Caleb, think.'

Again a surprise for the boys. How could these five girls know their names?

WavingHeart: 'We'll give you.'

Iridescentblue: 'a hint.'

TrulyHot: 'Take our first letters.'

Corneredearth: 'and put them together.'

Holyflight: 'What do you get?'

The guys were looking at the first letters.

GankLeaver: 'WITCH?'

Suddenly something snapped by Matt and Caleb. WITCH?

Shadowangel: 'Will? Irma? Taranee? Cornelia? Hay-Lin?'

TrulyHot: 'Hi guys.'

This kinda shocked the boys.

Iridescentblue: 'Now, we hope that we've taught you guys a lesson.'

Corneredearth: 'NEVER DUMP YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR A GAME!'

_**And that was it. Now I understand you're a little confused but the game itself is quite funny. If you want to try it out, here's a link, but boys remember. Never. Dump. Your. Girlfriend. For. A. Game!**_

_**The link: **_ .com/?ref=4d35aeb616f57663280374

_**If you play it already sent me a greet. I play on the European server, my summoner name is QuintessenceWill. (Yep, I know. I'm just a Will fan. Don't judge me)**_


End file.
